Que es el Amor Sesshoumaru sama ?
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: DISCONTINUADO/TRADUCCION Un apacible dia se convierte en pesadilla cuando le formula ESA temible pregunta. SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Saya=

Este fic es de Naoko2, esta es una fiel traducción de su trabajo ^_^ y tengo su permiso ¬.¬ por si las puras n_n. Bueno hora de irme aun me corretean mis registros y otros novios XDDDD.

Naoko 2 =

Disclaimer : no cree a Inu Yasha ! es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco haberlos creado. 

*******************************************************

Que es el amor, Sesshoumaru-sama ?

  
Que pacifico día.

  
La temperatura era excelente, su territorio vacío youkais, su hanyo de medio hermano a kilómetros de ahí, Jaken no fastidiaba a Rin y Rin estaba tranquila.

  
Sesshoumaru se permitió un pequeño suspiro de felicidad. Amaba los días como este.

  
Un momento…Rin? tranquila ?

  
Volteo la vista hacia la chiquilla. Hundida en pensamientos ahí se hallaba en la espalda de Ah-Un.

Oh-oh. 

  
Ello solo significaba una cosa: iba a formular una de esas preguntas imposibles de contestar.

  
Sesshoumaru suspiró nuevamente. Youkais o humanos, irremediablemente llega una edad en la cual el pequeño ser quiere saber el porque y el como de todo.

  
Y cuando dice todo, realmente quiere decir todo.

Cerró sus ojos. Las preguntas de días atrás regresaron a su memoria.

« Sesshomaru-sama, por que el cielo es azul? »

« Sesshomaru-sama, por que Rin tiene los ojos pardos y los tuyos son amarillos ?»

« Sesshomaru-sama, que hay después del mar? Y si no hay nada, a donde va toda el agua? »

Jaken ya se había perdido la mitad de su cordura y el mismo no sabia cuanto tiempo podría aguantar. Al menos no había preguntado como se hacían los bebes o algo por el estilo.

Tan solo mencionar ese pensamiento y tener que contestar a esa pregunta le dio un escalofrío que recorrió su columna. 

Tal vez hoy se quedaría quieta…? Seria demasiado pedir. 

« Sesshomaru-sama? »

ERA demasiado pedir.

« Si, Rin? »

Jaken contuvo su respiración. Que pregunta loca iba a formularle? 

« Que es el amor, Sesshomaru-sama? »

Oh no, esa no.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH NIÑA ESTUPIDA!!! DEJA DE PREGUNTAR COSAS INUTILES!!! FASTIDIAS  SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!! »

« Pero quiero saber, Jaken-sama!! »

  
Ya no era aquel apacible día. 

« AHHH BAKA BAKA BAKA!!NOS VOLVERAS LOCOS!!! ESTARIAMOS MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI!!! »

Suficiente.

« Jaken. Basta. »

« H…hai Sesshomaru-sama. »

  
Se miraban, el sapo y la chiquilla, como si fueran los peores enemigos en el mundo.

Otro suspiro.

« Rin. »

« Hai ? »

« Por que deseas saber que es el amor? »

« Hmm…(frunció el ceño, reconsiderando la pregunta). Se acuerda la ultima vez que fuimos a una villa? Rin vio un chico y una chica. El chico dijo  « Te amo » a la chica y ella se sonrojo y dijo  « Yo también te amo » y  parecían estar felices y se dieron un beso. Pero que es el amor, Sesshomaru-sama?"

  
Entonces esta era LA razón. Malditos humanos. Y luego le preguntan que porque los odia tanto.

  
En ese preciso momento no hacia mas que odiarlos. Quería matarlos a todos (menos Rin obviamente). En particular a ese chico y a la chica, el par de estúpidos que Rin vio. Sin ellos no estaría obligado a contestar ese tipo de pregunta tan bochornosa.

  
Y si no contestaba?

  
Miro a Rin. Lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de fe, creyendo con toda su alma que era el Saber encarnado.

Lo era, no?

« El amor es algo estupido y el amor es una debilidad. »

Jaken asintió con la cabeza.

« Pero QUE es el amor, Sesshomaru-sama ? »

Kami!

Como podría explicarle sin ridiculizarse?

Ha…lo sabia.

« Los HUMANOS creen que el amor es un muy bello sentimiento. »

« Hmm. »

« De lo que se de ellos significa querer pasar el resto  de su vida a lado de alguien por el cuál  te preocupas y querer su bienestar. »

Ninguna necesidad de abordar las relaciones intimas. Ella era muy joven aun y ya sufría demasiado. 

« No suena como la amistad ?».

Déjala creer eso.

Silencio. Sesshomaru et Jaken se relajaron. Había concluido.

« Y por el beso? »

Argh. Le iba a dar jaqueca. 

« BAKAAAA RIN CALLATE!!!! »

« Jaken ? »

«Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama. »

« La persona que amas es la única a la que puedes abrazar. »

« Oh! Y como sabes quien es esa persona, , Sesshomaru-sama ? »

«La persona que amas es la persona a la cual le tienes mas aprecio. »

Sesshomaru estaba orgulloso de si. Rin tenia sus respuestas y el conservaba su dignidad .Era buen profesor.

« Entonces  Rin ama Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama es la debilidad de Rin? »

Ahora, tenía jaqueca.

« AAAACK ! » 

« Jaken-sama ? Daijobu ? »

Pobre  Jaken. Cayó desmayado, victima de un paro cardiaco.

Sesshomaru le mando una pequeña roca en la cabeza.

« Levántate Jaken. »          

« Sesshomaru-sama !!! Esta chiquilla me MATARA con sus TONTAS PREGUNTAS!!! »

No solo a ti, pensó para si.

« Bastantes preguntas por hoy, Rin. »

« Hai. »

Jaken et Sesshomaru suspiraron  de alivio.

« Pero Sesshomaru-sama? Eso significa que Rin puede darte un beso?»

Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día muuuy largo.

-OWARI- 

*******************************************************

  
Notas de Naoko (autora original)

Allo  es Naoko2 ^_^ que les pareció esto? Por favor lean y escríbanme. 

Notas de Saya (la traductora XD)

Ohayo! ^^ Bueno si ya leyeron las notas originales, dejen review para Naoko y para que traduzca el siguiente cap XDDD nos vemos!


	2. Jaken Vs Rin

Notas de Naoko (autora original):

WOA! Gracias por todas sus reviews! (llora de alegría) por cierto, me preguntaron que cuando pronunciaría LA pregunta a Sesshoumaru…como se hacen los bebes…ñaka ñaka...Esto lo preveo en el capitulo 3 o4...Será la muerte de Sesshie =P (risa demente tipo Shao Kahn en MK). Este fic es mucho mas divertido de escribir que los demás ^_^. Pero no se hagan esa idea trabajo muy duro para seguirle y a los demás también. Les dejo ahora el 2º capítulo! Rin no pregunta muchas cosas, pero solo es la paz antes de la tempestad…=D

 Notas de Saya (traductora): me tome un poco mas de tiempo para traducir este capi ^^ espero que haya sido mejor, Naoko se alegro mucho por sus reviews. Muchas gracias y por apoyar la traducción también ^o^. Hasta la siguiente no olviden que este fic le pertenece a Naoko.

******************************************************************

Que es el Amor Sesshoumaru sama?

Capitulo 2 : Jaken vs Rin

  
Que apacible noche.

Aunque…no tan apacible.

Sesshoumaru rebajó su mirada hacia la chiquilla cómodamente instalada en su manto rechoncho (NA/Saya: se refiere a su cola ^^ es que no hallo la traducción de "fluffie thing" ^^u), roncando a reventarle los oídos. Desde aquella vez que declaro *amarlo* había de una manera u otra concluido que era su *derecho* dormir a su lado.

  
Y caminar a su lado.

  
Y alimentarse a su lado.

Y darle sobrenombres o apodos lindos.

  
Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos con ese pensamiento. Definitivamente debía ponerle un punto final a este asunto: de otro modo perdería su dignidad y su credibilidad y…

« ZZZZZZZZ!! »

Si que roncaba fuerte.

« SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!! »

Sesshoumaru agarro el horrible sapo por la garganta ajustando sus garras hasta que pareciera un pollo muerto, todo eso girando su cabeza hacia Rin.

« Jaken, Que hace Rin en este instante? »

« 'la 'uerme 'e'ñor. »

« Exactamente. Entonces que haces en estos casos? »

« 'eto 'e 'alla 'rme »

« Bien. »

  
Sesshoumaru soltó su garras y dejo caer la cosa desfigurada y sin aliento. No era que realmente de preocupara TANTO por que Rin durmiera: tan solo era que mientras tanto no se dedicaba a pensar o formular esas estúpidas preguntas.

  
Aquel era un instante soñado. No dejaría que nadie ni nada lo interrumpiera.

Observo la niña. Se removía en su pelaje, tal y como si estuviera a punto de ….

« Ohayo mi Sesshoumaru-sama que amo mas que mi sol!! »

…despertarse.

Fin del momento de respiro soñado.

« Jaken? »

« O..O si amo ? »

« Ve al bosque a ver si te hallas. » (N/A Saya: er…es una expresión para decir que vaya a ya saben donde ^^u no se si se entiende oO)

« H…hai amo, tengo la seguridad de lograrlo. »

Mientras que Jaken corría por su vida, Sesshoumaru volcó su atención a Rin. Frunció los ojos. Luego le miro. Y luego…una sonrisa deslumbrante abrió su rostro.

Llego la hora.

« Smaaaaaaaaaack »

besote mojado.

Seguido por número 2:

Gran abrazo cariñoso que te quita el aliento.

Y para terminar numero 3:

« Te amo mi Sesshou-sama!!! »

Se veía como la escena perfecta en un día perfecto.

« Rin. »

« Hai Sesshoumaru-sama? »

« No puedes amarme. »

Los ingenuos ojos de la Rin se llenaron de lágrimas.

« Por que Rin no puedo amar a su Sesshou-sama? No quieres el amor de Rin?....snif…snniiiiiffffff… »

No, oh no no no. Sin lágrimas.

« No es eso Rin. »

Instantáneamente la felicidad reapareció. Las mujeres son tan manuables, a tan corta edad….

« Entonces por queeee? »

Con su carita de perrito abandonado .

No podía aguantar aquello .

Rápido, rápido algo que decir…

« Ve a preguntarle a Jaken. »

« Hai! »

Sesshoumaru agradeció los dioses. Un instante de paz!

*************

Ello fue peor de lo que pudo imaginarse.

Cansad de oír la discusión que tenía lugar no lejos de ahí, Sesshoumaru se rindió ahí hallando a Jaken con Rin.

« NO, NO PUEDES AMAR A SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, BAKA RIN!!!»

« POR QUEEEE? »

« PORQUE SI! »

« POR QUE QUEE??? »

« PORQUE…PORQUE LO AMO MAS QUE TU!!! »

« NO, NO ES CIERTO!!! »

« SI LO ES !!! »

« SESSHOUMARU-SAMA AMA MAS A RIN QUE A TI !! »

« PRUEBALO, CHIQUILLA!!! »

« NO LE TIRA ROCAS A RIN!!! ASI COMO ASI!!! »

Empezó a enviarle piedras como una furia.

Ya era suficiente para el y su paciencia.

« Rin, Jaken. »

« Sesshoumaru-sama esa chiquilla es tan estúpida y …. »

« Jaken, »

« Hai amo? »

« Eres estúpido. Rin? »

La niña miraba al suelo guardando contacto visual con sus pies.

« Gomen-nasai Sesshoumaru-sama… »

Sesshoumaru percibía una jaqueca incidente. Definitivamente no serian ni Naraku o siquiera Inuyasha sus asesinos ni ningún otro cretino, sino sus propios seguidores. 

« Rin? »

« Hai? »

« Recuerdame enseñarte a lanzar rocas adecuadamente.»

*****************

Notas: 

Saya: hi! Los comentarios finales originales hacían referencia a"the fluffy thing" que supuestamente corresponde a la cola de Sesshoumaru que adorna su hombro, para retomar el concepto lo aplique de ese modo "manto rechoncho" algo así como refiriéndome a un algodón o relleno con felpa oO espero que se entienda ^_^.

Naoko: espero sus comentarios ^_^


	3. El Baño

Notas de Naoko (autora original): Nunca espere tantos reviews por dos capítulos me hicieron muy feliz, gracias.

Notas de Saya (traductora): O_Ou pues yo tampoco, gracias a todos por leerlo XD y perdonen la demora de la traducción estuve metida en muchos…muchos, muchos dije muchos? otro asuntos u_u pero aquí vamos de nuevo.

Disclaimer: yo saya soy tan solo la traductora 'oficial' XD el fic le pertenece a Naoko y ni ella ni mucho menos yo somos dueñas de Inuyasha & Co.

**Que es el amor ,Sesshoumaru-sama ?**

****

**Capitulo 4 : El Baño**

****

****

Que pacifico…oye! espera un segundo, que rayos estaba pensando ? esto no era NADA apacible.

Rin jugaba amenamente en el agua, su ebana cabellera mojada la convertía en ese instante en un doble de Medusa.(Naoko : solo imagínense el resultado con Sesshie en el mismo caso ^.^ / Saya: *¬* si me lo imagino muy bien)

-Jaken-samaaaaaaaaaa!! Ven aquí a jugar con Riiiiiiiiiin!!!!

-EN TUS SUEÑOS, MOCOSA!! Como si yo fuera a…-

Se detuvo al pensar en su pellejo, cuando miro a su amo Sesshoumaru. Seguramente su amo no seria lo bastante cruel como para…

Pero una ligera sonrisa a tintes sádicos apareció en los labios de Sesshoumaru, firmando la condena del sapo.

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!TENGA PIEDAD!!!!

-Jaaaakeeeenn?

El youkai hizo sonar sus garras, para frotar inocentemente sobre su armadura. Su amo de deleitaba con la situación ocasionada, eso Jaken podía afirmarlo hasta poniendo su vida en juego.

Jaken suspiró. Tenia una de dos opciones, ridiculizarse por completo y convertirse en el juguete de la niña o perder diez años de su vida a manos de su amo, cual escogería?

Lentamente, se deshizo de sus ropas y se introdujo al agua.

-BOUH, JAKEN-SAMA!!!gritó la doble de Medusa, saliendo de quien sabe donde ante él.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAACKK!!!

Otro paro cardiaco.

Súbitamente Rin volteo hacia Sesshoumaru, con un semblante de expectativa e inquietud latentes.

-Salta encima cinco o seis veces, Rin-

Y la humana salto, y como previsto Jaken regreso a la vida prontamente. 

-AAAAHHH PEQUEÑUELA LOCA BUSCAS MATARME!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!

-Jaaaaakeeenn?

Jaken giro sus ojos hacia su señor, aunque cubría su rostro con esa mascara de inexpresión, Jaken sabia muy bien que: EL estaba sonriendo.

-Oye, Jaken-sama, tu cuerpo es un tanto raro-

-QUE COSA?

-Que eres exactamente, Jaken-sama?

-SOY UN YOUKAI, BAKA!!! SOY PODEROSO, INVENCIBLE, GLO -

-pues pareces mas un sapo o una rana.Una enorme rana. Acaso lo eres?-

La mandíbula de Jaken cayó al agua en ese instante demasiado conmocionado.

-…una especie de rana doméstica??-

-Sess…Sesshoumaru-sama….suplico Jaken en tono realmente mas que patético-

Pero Sesshoumaru le devolvió la mirada con unos dorados ojos en fuego.

Le era tan divertido que sus suplicas arruinaban el momento.

Rin dejó a Jaken en su estado de conmoción  y volteo nuevamente hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa!!! Vienes a jugar tu también con Rin …..por favor?

Sesshoumaru se atraganto ante la pegunta y Jaken no pudo evitar dejar escaparse una sonrisa demoníaca. 

-Este…non.

-Por queeee?

-no por esta vez.

-Por qué?

-Porque.

-Otra vez será, lo prometes?

-Ya veremos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama no quiere lavarse ahora?

-si, eso es.

-Pero Rin no te ha visto lavarte desde hace meses…et Sesshoumaru-sama no deja de repetir que es lo mejor lavarse periódicamente, mismo si a uno no le gusta. Para la salud, añadió la pequeña con una mirada tipo "ya sabes que tengo razón así que ríndete que no me harás cambiar de opinión" 

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru por poco si no se salieron de sus orbitas.

1) Ella acababa de atraparlo en su trampa!

2) Rin imitaba SUS actitudes!!!

-MUAHAHAGNARKGNARKGNARK!!! (el sonido de triunfo de Jaken)

.-Jakeeeen?

-LO LAMENTO AMO, YO  -

PUNCH!!!

….Y Jaken salio disparado por los aires con destino al otro continente..

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo ante la pequeña Rin, con aire serio.

-Tienes razón, pequeña señorita, en muy poco tiempo tendré que tomarme mi baño.

La niña le sonrió.

-…pero por hoy, ya te mojaste lo suficiente

-

Comento, señalando ya su piel arrugada como una pasa secada.

-Sécate-

-Hai!

Ágilmente salto fuera del agua y se agarro velozmente a Fluffy, la cosa no identificada y afelpada  para utilizarla como toalla. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño en señal de protesta.

-Hey!

-Es que es tan suave! Rin adora eso!- 

Se detuvo a pensar un momento antes de añadir:

-Pero Rin ama mucho más a su Sesshou-sama-

Que puede contestar uno a eso?

Acto seguido, seco frenéticamente su cabellera, y para cuando se detuvo finalmente uno se habría confundido con una electrocutada tanto sus cabellos se habían esponjado. Ahora con Fluffy, la misteriosa entidad enrolada en su cuello como una boa, no le hacia falta mas que gafas negras para que el dieran un aire a estrella de rock.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, Jaken se fue, somos nosotros dos, realmente solos. No es génial ?

Oh, no.

*************************

Notas de Naoko (autora original): y aquí tuvieron el final del capitulo 3! Tal piensen que Sesshoumaru se ve demasiado OC (out carácter) o les gusta asi? ^_^ Por favor envíenme sus sugerencias, y por supuesto comentarios! ^-^

Notas de Saya: ^_^ y yo se las haré llegar XD. Ok, este fue el 3 capitulo…me repito un poco ahí creo ¬_¬U en fin, solo me falta el cap4 que posiblemente para el siguiente fin este aun no estoy muy segura u_u y de ahí a esperar otro capitulo recién salido de la mente de Naoko ^-^ Ja Ne!


	4. Aguas termales, bebes y otros imprevisto...

(Notas por Naoko2 autora original. ^_^)

Se lo que esperan…

Quieren que empiece con « ese pacifico día,…. » Para luego insertar con un inmenso y sádico placer una situación que resultara ser para nada apacible…y lo digo en serio para estos dos, después de lo cual Uds. podrán deleitarse con la cadena de eventos que se desarrollarán a costa de ellos.

Pero, no esta vez ^_^ por que, esta vez ES real, la paz se hizo!! (Increíble pero cierto!)

….jeje, sin embargo no será por mucho tiempo…(risa maniática)

Listo Sesshou-lindo?

Sesshoumaru (con una voz aterrada): noOOooOOOoo! Por favor! haré lo que me pidan ! todo menos ese capitulo ! todo menos ese! Oigan Uds., ahí, del otro lado de la pantalla….SOCORRO!!!

Bueno como notaran esta con un entusiasmo de los mas esperados! No lo hagamos esperar más!! VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!!!

(Al fondo del escenario) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaarg!!!

**Que es el amor, Sesshoumaru-sama ?**

**Capitulo 4: Aguas termales, bebes y otros imprevistos…**

Las aguas termales. 

Un regalo del cielo.

La única sensación en esta Tierra capaz de relajar con eficacia a Sesshoumaru liberándolo de su agobiante existencia. Y el ambiente circundante,….tan pacifico…tan zen….si apacibles…..le cotorreo de las aves…la pequeña cascada de agua caliente….pasos de niña dirigiéndose al lugar…..burbujas  de agua explosionando en la superficie….

pasos de niña dirigiéndose al lugar????

« Rin llega, Sesshou-sama! 'uidado !!! »

ssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSPLAAAAAAAAASHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!(Onomatopeya para el agua ^^)

Y Rin acababa de saltar ejecutando su famosa bomba en medio de la terma, convirtiendo el lugar en un gigantesco estanque de agua esparcida en los alrededores y logrando a su vez que Sesshoumaru pareciera la copia de Medusa.

-Muy gracioso, Rin-

Pero la niña no le escuchaba. Ahora se dedicaba a surcar de espaldas el paraíso de agua caliente nadando lentamente agitando sus pies con fuerza, y para coronar el todo expulsaba el agua de su boca lo mas alto posible logrando una interpretación de ballena que rozaba lo irreal por su autenticidad.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru recordó un detalle importante….y es que ambos estaban desprovistos de ropa y que por lo tanto, estando en esa situación no podría salir del agua sin dejar de revelarle a la niña su perfecto, divino y por sobretodo **ADULTO **ycompletamente desarrollado cuerpo de **HOMBRE**.

Ello contando anticipadamente con la situación contraria…si ella saliera antes………lo esperaría.

….Y ahí se preguntó como RAYOS logró encontrarse en semejante situación? tan inapropiada y por demás humillante.

-Sesshoumaru-sama? Que sucede? tienes un semblante algo…tenso-

-Si, Rin. Estoy perfectamente bien- con voz visiblemente ahogada-

-Seguro? Bueno quieres que Rin lave tu espalda?

-_NOOOOOOO!!_ …er…hupf…quiero decir que no, Rin, no gracias –retomo rápidamente Sesshoumaru con su característico tono de voz ceremonial.

Su corazón acababa de dar un brinco que en otra situación lo hubiera echo caer muerto. Merecía *esto*?

-Rin puede preguntarte algo?-

Ya conocía esa frase y no le traía muy gratos recuerdos que digamos.

-(suspiro de impotencia)...Si Rin…PUEDES…pero…-

-Como se hacen los bebés?-

En ese preciso segundo en que la pregunta llego a sus orejas, Sesshoumaru sintió un remordimiento amargo, desearía seriamente que Naraku lograra absorberlo. Todo ello era culpa de Inuyasha….ese infeliz….

-Sesshoumaru-sama?

-E…pues….cuando un chico y una chica crecen….a veces…..mm…_algo pasa_ y….

-Que es ese « algo » especifica!!

****************************

Mientras tanto en algún lugar remoto de la India…

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! DONDE ESTA???-

****************************

De vuelta a la fuente de aguas termales, muy calientes, y con cada segundo que transcurre más y más caliente….

-Ellos…se abrazan…muy fuerte….realmente muy fuerte…y nueves meses mas tarde la chica tiene un bebe-

-Que?! Es tan simple? GENIAL!! Entonces podemos tener un bebe también, Sesshoumaru- sama? Cuan fuerte debo abrazarte?-

Nado rápidamente hacia el y antes de poder ejecutar alguna maniobra evasiva deposito sus pequeños pies en sus muslos haciéndole una caricia, pecho contra pecho.

-Así de cerca?-

El pánico ya estaba apoderándose de su ser.

-E…pues…no exactamente….Rin no muevas tus pies, por favor…

Con tan solo moverse uno centímetros podía causarle un dolor tremendo….y luego….preguntar **que** era exactamente lo que había tocado…la sola idea de que eso sucediera le daba ganas de suicidarse en el acto.

-más fuerte? así? 

Sus pies se desplazaron aun mas cerca.

Si tan Inuyasha hubiera echo acto de predecían en ese instante, Sesshoumaru no habría dudado siquiera en correr hacia él  histérico gritando « SI!!! ACABAME!!! RAPIDOOOOO!!!! »

Entonces la solución apareció en su mente por una súbita iluminación de Kami sabrá donde.

-Rin sujétate firme, y cierra tus ojos. No los vayas a abrir hasta que te diga lo contrario.-

Sesshoumaru salio del agua, con Rin sujetada a su cuello. 

Aprovechando la correcta ejecución de su plan se vistió rápidamente  para luego sujetarla con su brazo y evitar que caiga. 

Fuera de peligro, en ambos sentidos. pfiuuu……ya podía respirar nuevamente.

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos-

-Entonces funcionó?

-Me temo que no-

-por que?!-

-Aun eres muy joven-

-Ooo… -a la respuesta se entristeció un momento, para luego esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y Rin será lo suficientemente grande mañana?-

-tal vez Rin, tal vez-

Paz, por amor a Kami, paz…..solo quería paz.

-Rin esta tan feliz!!-

-lo sé-

-De veras? Como lo sabes?-

-Siempre estas feliz-

-Tu también deberías estarlo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Es bueno para la salud-

-Depende de la salud de quien hables….-

-Eh?

-Olvídalo, nos vamos, Rin-

-Si, s'ñor !! A donde vamos?

-a India!!!

*************************

(notas de Naoko Autora original)

Que sucederá a continuación? Rin y Sesshoumaru lograrán hallar a Yaken en India? Y a que punto lograre que su viaje sea….cruel?

Por favor! Acabo de cumplir mis 18!! Envíenme muchos reviews me hacen feliz! ^_^

Sesshoumaru: NOON! NO, NO LO HAGAN! (pegando su rostro en la pantalla) MAS DEJAN REVIEWS, MAS SADICA SE VUELVE !!!PIEDAD!!!!

Rin: Rin te ama, Sesshoumaru-sama!!

Sesshoumaru: ya sé, Rin, YA SE!!!

*************************


End file.
